Warriors: Prophecy of Clans and Packs
by Buchou-kun
Summary: This story is about the clans and about a pack of wolves. The wolves ancestors have sent a prophecy that only a few choosen clan warriors can and MUST fulfill, for the sake of the pack. I do not own the Warriors saga or any of the characters, just few.
1. the Clans and the Pack

**W****ARRIOR****S**

**Prophecy of Clans and Packs**

**Chap 1**

**ALLECIANES**

**THUNDERCLAN**

LEADER **Firestar**-ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt  
**Apprentice, Fallenpaw**

DEPUTY **Brambleclaw**-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
**Apprentice, Robinpaw**

MEDICINE CAT **Leafpool**-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes  
**Apprentice, Jaybird**

WARRIORS (toms and she-cats without kits)

**Squirrelflight-**dark ginger she-cat with green eyes  
**Apprentice, Foxpaw**

**Dustpelt-**dark brown tabby tom  
**Apprentice, Mosspaw**

**Sandstorm-**pale ginger she-cat  
**Apprentice, Silverpaw**

**Cloudtail-**long-haired white tom

**Brackenfur-**golden brown tabby tom

**Thornclaw-**golden brown tabby tom  
**Apprentice, Icepaw**

**Brightheart-**white she-cat with ginger patches  
**Apprentice, Crowpaw**

**Spiderleg-**long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

**Birchfall-**light brown tabby tom  
**Apprentice, Rosepaw**

**Graystripe-**long-haired gray tom  
**Apprentice, Toadpaw**

**Berrynose-**cream-colored tom  
**Apprentice, Fishpaw**

**Mousewhisker-**gray-and-white tom

**Honeywing-**light brown tabby she-cat

**Cinderfoot-**gray tabby she-cat

**Liontail-**golden tabby tom with amber eyes

**Hollyflight-**black she-cat with green eyes

APPRENTICES (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

**Fallenpaw-**white she-cat with black legs, black tail, and black tipped ears,  
with blue-gray eyes

**Foxpaw-**reddish tabby tom

**Icepaw-**white she-cat

**Rosepaw-**dark cream she-cat

**Toadpaw-**black-and-white tom

**Mosspaw-**dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Fishpaw-**gray tom with light brown patches

**Robinpaw-**dark ginger tom with brown eyes

**Silverpaw-**light gray tabby she-cat

**Crowpaw-**black-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

QUEENS (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Ferncloud-**pale fray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes, expecting Dustpelt's  
kits

**Daisy-**cream-colored long-furred cat from the horseplace, expecting Spiderleg's  
kits

**Millie-**silver tabby she-cat, former kittypet, mother of Graystripe's kits: Larkkit,  
Wolfkit, and Waterkit

**Sorreltail-**tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes, mother of Brackenfur's  
kits: Mintkit, Swiftkit, Silverkit, Loudkit, Mothkit, and Fernkit

**Whitewing-**white she-cat with green eyes, heavily pregnant Thornclaw's kits

**Hazeltail-**small gray-and-white she-cat, mother of Birchfall's kits: Wormkit,  
Leafkit, Lillykit, and Sunkit

**Poppypelt-**tortoiseshell she-cat, mother of Ashfur's kits: Ashkit, Longkit, Beetlekit,  
Specklekit, Windkit, and Blackkit

ELDERS (former warriors and queens, now retired)

**Longtail-**blindpale tabby tom with dark black stripes

**Mousefur-**small dusky brown she-cat

**Ashfur-**pale fray (with darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes, retired early due to loss  
of his back right leg

**SHADOWCLAN**

LEADER **Blackstar-**large white tom with huge jet-black paws  
**Apprentice, Dawnpaw**

DEPUTY** Rowanclaw-**ginger tom  
**Apprentice, Flamepaw**

MEDICINE CAT** Littlecould-**very small tabby tom  
**Apprentice, Tigerpaw**

WARRIORS

**Oakfur-**small brown tom

**Smokefoot-**black tom  
**Apprentice, Owlpaw**

**Toadfoot-**dark brown tom

**Crowfrost-**black-and-white tom  
**Apprentice, Olivepaw**

**Ratcar-**brown tom with long scar across his back  
**Apprentice, Shrewpaw**

**Snaketail-**dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

**Whitewater-**white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye  
**Apprentice, Redpaw**

**Scorchfur-**red tom with black flecks

APPRENTICES

**Mysticpaw-**unusually spotted, light colored tom with light violate eyes

**Owlpaw-**grey long haired tom

**Olivepaw-**brown-and-white she-cat

**Shrewpaw-**tortoiseshell she-cat with long limbs

**Redpaw-**dark reddish-brown tom

**Dawnpaw-**light brown tom with pale blue eyes

**Tigerpaw-**dark brown tabby she-cat with unusually long front claws and a  
white chest

**Flamepaw-**ginger she-cat

QUEENS

**Tawnypelt-**tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes, expecting Rowanclaw's kits

**Snowbird-**pure white she-cat, mother of Blackstar's kits: Pinekit, Rockkit,  
Badgerkit, and Heatherkit

**Ivytail-**white-and-tortoiseshell she-cat, expecting Smokefoot's kits

**Kinkfur-**tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles, mother of  
Oakfur's kits: Cedarkit, Adderkit, Applekik, Fawnkit, Harekit, and Barkkit

ELDERS

**Cedarheart-**dark gray tom

**Tallpoppy-**long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

**Russetfur-**dark ginger she-cat

**WINDCLAN**

LEADER **Onestar-**brown tabby tom

DEPUTY **Ashfoot-**gray she-cat  
**Apprentice, Moonpaw**

MEDICINE CAT** Kestrelleaf-**white she-cat with darker flecks

WARRIORS

**Tornear-**tabby tom  
**Apprentice, Sedgepaw**

**Crowfeather-**dark gray tom

**Owlwhisker-**light brown tabby tom

**Whitetail-**small white she-cat

**Weaselfur-**ginger tom whit white paws

**Harespring-**brown-and-white tom  
**Apprentice, Swallowpaw**

**Leaftail-**dark tabby tom, amber eyes  
**Apprentice, Tistlepaw**

**Antpelt-**brown tom with one black ear

**Emberfoot-**gray tom with two dark paws  
**Apprentice, Sunpaw**

**Heatherpelt-**cream colored tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Breezenose-**black tom with yellow-green eyes

APPRENTICES

**Moonpaw-**light brown tabby she-cat with a white moon shaped spot  
on her chest, white unusually blue eyes

**Thistlepaw-**light gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Sedgepaw-**brown tabby tom

**Swallowpaw-**black-and-brown tom with green eyes

**Sunpaw-**orange tabby tom

QUEENS

**Nightcloud-**black she-cat, mother of Crowfeather's kits: Stormkit, Nightkit,  
Ravenkit, Stonekit, Blackkit, and Dapplekit

**Dewspots-**spotted gray tabby she-cat, heavily pregnant with Harespring's kits

**Willowclaw-**gray she-cat, expecting Tornear's kits

**Gorsetail-**very pale gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes (oldest nursery queen),  
mother of Onestar's kits: Birchkit, Sparrowkit, Firekit, and Smugkit

ELDERS

**Cedarheart-**dark gray tom

**Tallpoppy-**long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

**RIVERCLAN**

LEADER** Leopardstar-** elderly unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

DEPUTY** Mistyfoot-**gray she-cat with blue eyes  
**Apprentice, Wolfpaw**

MEDICINE CAT** Mothwing-**dappled golden she-cat  
**Apprentice, Willowspring**

WARRIORS

**Voletooh-**small brown tabby tom

**Reedwhisker-**black tom  
**Apprentice, Grasspaw**

**Beechfur-**light brown tom  
**Apprentice, Beetlepaw**

**Rippletail-**dark gray tabby tom

**Dawnflower-**pale gray she-cat

**Pouncetail-**ginger-and-white tom  
**Apprentice, Sneezepaw**

**Mintfur-**light gray tabby tom

**Graymist-**pale gray tabby  
**Apprentice, Petalpaw**

**Rainstorm-**mottled gray-blue tom  
**Apprentice, Mallowpaw**

**Icewing-**white she-cat with blue eyes  
**Apprentice, Pricklepaw**

**Pebblestream-**unusually spotted gray she-cat

**Minnowheart-**Dark gray she-cat with bright green eyes

APPRENTICES

**Wolfpaw-**gray-black-white-brown-and-cream mottled tom with hazel eyes

**Sneezepaw-**pale brown tabby she-cat

**Mallowpaw-**black-and-white tom with green eyes

**Beetlepaw-**black she-cat

**Pricklepaw-**mottled brown tom

**Petalpaw-**golden tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes

**Grasspaw-**dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes

QUEENS

**Dapplenose-**mottled gray she-cat, expecting Reedwhisker's kits

**Otterheart-**dark brown she-cat, mother of Beechfur's kits: Riverkit, Forestkit,  
Icekit, Sandkit, Turtlekit, and Waterkit

**Pinefur-**ver short-haired tabby she-cat, heavily pregnant with Rainstorm's kits

ELDERS

**Heavystep-**thickset tabby tom

**Swallowtail-**dark tabby she-cat

**Stonetream-**gray tom

**PACK OF CRISTAL STREAM**

ALFA MALE** BuffaloChaser-**muscular black male with brown streaks through out fur, dark  
green eyes and an X shaped scar over his right eye

ALFA FEMALE** GentleTouch-**slender pure white female with beautiful crystal blue eyes

SECOND IN COMAND** LizardSkull-**dark brown male with white paws

SPEAKER** MoonSpeaker-**pale gray dappled with white female , with white legs, tail tip, and  
white face with blind gray-white eyes

HEALER** RoseElk-**beautiful cream colored female with long fur and brown-red paws

UNRANKED

**FrozenLeafs-**mottled gray-and-black female with amber eyes

**IceWater-**white-and-gray male with brown eyes

**FallingFeathers-**black female with green eyes

**RabbitRunner-**dark brown female

**SnakeBite-**dark gray male with really sort fur

**EagleEye-**mottled gray long-haired male

**TimberCry-**pale gray male with amber eyes

**BearScars-**pale gray male with the scars from a bear attack on his left side

**FishCatcher-**silver female with black stripes on tail and legs

**MorningStar-**white female with a dark gray strip across her spine and a dark  
gray tail and green eyes

LEARNERS

**ColdName-**young black male

**GoldenName-**young tan female with amber eyes

**FoxName-**young reddish female with white muzzle

**FlowerName-**young muti-colored female with blue eyes

**RainName-**young blue-gray male with dark blue eyes

**SunName-**young mottled tan male

**StarName-**young mottled gray female with green eyes

**MapleName-**young light brown male with dark brown long legs

PUP MOTHERS

**ColdBreeze-**gray female, nursing SnakeBit's five pups

**WarmLight-**reddish brown female, heavily pregnant with IceWater's  
pups

**LarkSong-**brown female with black underbelly and paws, nursing  
TimberCry's ten pups

**MountainRise-**black-and-gray female, nursing BearScar's twelve pups

**DeerBlood-**tan female with brown ears, lags, muzzle, and tail, expecting  
EagleEye's pups

ELDERS

**NoTail-**old brown male with dull amber eyes and no tail

**PatchFur-**old cream colored female, losing her fur

**WhiteEyes-**dark brown female, blind due to massive scar across her eyes

**SunChaser-**old brown male with light brown legs

**NightRunner-**oldest wolf in the pack, black female with very dull green eyes,  
(she was once the most beautiful female in the pack, mother to BuffaloChaser's  
father, she was once Alfa Female and her mate was Alfa Male MorringSun)

**CATS OUTSIDE CLANS**

**Crisp-**pale orange tabby tom

**May-**White she-cat with pale gray stripes, expecting Crisp's kits

**Lara-**tortoiseshell she-cat with white face, paws and tail, mother of Crisp's kits:  
Tiny, Splash, Feather, Cotton, and Snow

**Smokey-**muscular gray-and-white tom who lives in a barn near horseplace

**Floss-**small gray-and-white she-cat who lives with Smokey

**Ebony-**black she-cat that lives near the Pack of Crystal Stream

**OTHER ANIMALS**

**Midnight-**star gazing badger that live in a cave near sun-down-place

**LeafBark-**brown male with a white dappled muzzle, he is a loner who does not  
live with a pack

**HowlingMoon-**gray female, she is a loner who does not live with the pack because  
she is half dog


	2. prologue

**W****ARRIOR****S**

**Prophecy of Clans and Packs**

Prologue

A cool genital breeze rustled the leaves of the bushes surrounding a moon lit pool. All was quite and peaceful this night. A slender figure stepped out from under neigh one of the bushes. She walked over to the edge of the pool and sat down, delicately rapping her tail round her paws, moonlight falling on her tortoiseshell coat. She stared at the pool, her amber eyes glittering in the night.

She witched her ears in greeting as two other cats her joined at the waters edge. Both were she-cats, one was a slender blue-gray with blue eyes and a silver muzzle. The other had long gray fur and blazing amber eyes.

"I see you have been watching closely" said the blue-gray. "And I can tell you are worried. Aren't you, Spottedleaf?"

"Aren't you Bluestar?" questioned the tortoiseshell. "We're expecting a lot from four very young warriors. And they aren't even warriors yet! They're still apprentices!"

"They will receive their warrior names soon enough." the long haired she-cat grumpily replied.

"Now now. She just concerned about them Yellowfang. There's no need to be grumpy." said reddish brown tom as he approached the pool.

The blue-gray cat looked at him, "You may be right Oakheart but we can't treat this warriors like kits. They have a very important job to do." As she finished speaking more cats began to gather around the pool. They all began to mutter and whisper to each other as a new presence made its way to the pool.

"Welcome Speaker." the blue-gray cat greeted the new comer. "Wondered when you'd arrive." Several cats parted to let a large figure stand near the pool, the moon light hitting her fur dappled with a glories brilliance. The newcomer dipped her head in greeting to the star light cats. Many of the cats, even the ones sitting closest to her, could not make out who or what she was, because where she stood the light shone so bright it obscured her shape.

"Cats of Starclan, " the blue-gray cat began, "this visitor has come with a prophecy for us that only chosen warriors of the clans can accomplish. For some time only Yellowfang, Spottedleaf, Oakheart, and I have known about. But, now it is time for the rest of you to know what it is as well." She turned to the newcomer. "Please step forward and tell them what you have to tell."

Stepping so close to the pool's edge that she almost stepped in it, she showed herself to the cats. Shocked voices rippled though the starry cats as they looked upon their visitor. For standing in front of the was a female wolf. The wolf looked upon the cats and dipped her head once again in greeting. "Greetings cats of Starclan, I am MoonSpeaker and I have come with a prophecy and I must tell it to you." She looked at the blue-gray cat who flicked her ears for her to continue. "My ancestors sent me a message of great danger that will befall my pack and they said only the cats of four clans can help us. And they told me to go to the star clan to give the prophecy to them, so that they could tell the four clans of it."

She didn't say anything for awhile, as if she was hesitating to. "Well, get on with it than." said one of the cats. "Ya! If you got something to say that say it!" yowled another. The wolf once again looked at all of the cats and sat down turning her gaze to the moon high above their heads. And for the first time they all realized that her eyes where white. "You're blind!" exclaimed one of the cats.

"In the waking world, yes I'm blind. But here I can see just as clearly as all of you can." She than gave a howl that echoed though the small valley, silencing the cats. "I will now tell you of the prophecy." She never once took her eyes off the moon, and as she spook her voice seemed to have a curtain elegance to it, as if it came from the moon itself. "Four will come. One of black & white, her courage as strong as _Thunder_. One of spotted mystery, he walks in the _Shadows_. One of light & white, she runs with _Wind_ in her paws. And one whose coat is many colors, he swims with the _River_. A shadow of blood will fall upon the land. The _Fallen_, the _Mystic_, the _Moon_, and the _Wolf_ will be young. They are the only hope for the crystal water."

When she finished she closed her eyes and let the words sink into minds of the starry cats. The silence seemed to stretch on forever until a yowl came from somewhere among the cats "Why should we believe her. What proof do we have?"

The wolf looked at the cats "It is the will of the Pack of Moon River. Why else would I be here?"

The tortoiseshell she-cat stood dabbed the pool with a paw and beckoned the cats to look into it's shining depths. "These are the cats of the prophecy." All the cats looked into the pool, some with concerned looks on there face's. "I see your concern and I know who you feel..."

"But we must trust them." said the blue-gray cat. "As soon as they receive their warrior names we will tell them and the median cats." She turned to the wolf "Thank you for telling us this."

The wolf dipped her head. "Thank you. I must go now. It's almost dawn and my pack will be needing me." She stood dipping her head again and gave a wave of her tail in farewell. And with that she turned and disappeared into the shadows.


	3. Chapter 1

**C H A P T E R 1**

It was a warm day among the trees. Song birds were singing and prey were securing among the undergrowth. A mouse ventured out from under a bush to eat some of the seeds lying on the ground, unaware it was being watched. A few tail lengths under a bramble bush crouched a cat, her muscles bunched and ready to pounce. She dared not move a single hair, her jaws parted to drink in the delicious scent of the prey. She tensed, and with a burst of speed and a quick bit to the throat she had the limp body of the mouse in her jaws. Setting it down she gave a quick lick to her white fur and stretched her back legs and tail.

"Nice catch Fallenpaw. You're really coming a long well." said a ginger tom as he approached the young she cat.

Fallenpaw looked at her mentor and leader Firestar, his fiery pelt being dappled by the leaves and sun above their heads. "Thanks Firestar! And look at how big it is." proudly looking at her catch. "This fat dumb thing would have been to slow to out run me." It had been almost seven moons since she became an apprentice and she knew her assessment would be coming soon and she couldn't wait. Her blue-gray eyes grew bright at the thought of finally becoming a warrior.

Firestar just shook his head at his boastful and day dreaming apprentice. "Come on Fallenpaw," he beckoned her with a flick of his tail. "Lets go and get the rest of our prey and head back to camp."

By the time Fallenpaw and Firestar had reached camp it was passed sunhigh and a bunch of warriors were preparing to leave for the gathering at sunset, for this night was the night of the full moon, when all the clans gathered with each other. "You'd better eat and rest Fallenpaw," Firestar said putting down his prey on the fresh-kill pile and turning to his apprentice. "You're coming to the gathering tonight so you can relax for the rest of the day."

"Yes Firestar," she said barley able to hide her excitement. She added her prey to the pile and took a thrush for her self and padded over to the other apprentices and joined them as they eat their fresh-kill.

At sunset all those who were going to the gathering left camp and set out for the WindClan border. Among them were Firestar (of course), Leafpool and Jaybird, Hollyflight, Birchfall and Rosepaw, Cinderfoot, Honeywing, Berrynose and Fishpaw, and Fallenpaw herself. While the other two apprentices walked side-by-side chatting about something Fallenpaw walked a little way from the others. She secretly hoped that her friends from the other clans would be there. Ever since she had gone to her first gathering she and some other apprentices, one from each clan, had been instant friends, though none of them could figure out why.

When the fallen tree came into view they all picked up the pace, the scent of the other clans flooding their scent glands. One by one they all crossed the tree bridge and onto the island. Fallenpaw looked around at all the cats, hoping to find her friends. "Fallenpaw!" She turned to where the voice had come from. There was a group of three young cats, one with light brown-and-white fur was beckoning to her with her tail "Over here. Come sit with us." Fallenpaw made her way over to the three apprentices dipping her head in greeting.

Hi Moonpaw, Wolfpaw, and Mysticpaw!" she sat down next to Moonpaw and light brown-and-white tabby she-cat from WindClan. She was so happy that her friends were here. "So what's new with you guys?"

"Nothing much" said Wolfpaw, a multi-colored tom with hazel eyes from RiverClan. "I expect my assessment will be coming soon."

"Cool! Mine too!" Fallenpaw said excitedly.

"Me too" said Moonpaw.

"And mine as well" said Mysticpaw, unusually spotted, light colored tom with light violate eyes from ShadowClan.

"That means we'll all be made warriors at the same time! That's so cool!" exclaimed Fallenpaw. The others just _meowed_ in amused agreement. When the gathering started all the cats fell quiet as the leaders addressed their warriors. Lately nothing exciting had happened in the territories so the leaders didn't have much to report. Good prey hunting, kit being born, apprentices being made, new warriors being named, nothing exciting. And with that the gathering was over and the clans started for home. Fallenpaw and the others pressed their muzzles together and rubbed fore heads, exchanging good-byes and good-lucks to one another.

Days had passed and is was the day after the half moon and Leafpool and Jaybird had nothing to report. But today was an exciting day for the apprentices, for to day was Foxpaw's, Icepaw's, and Fallenpaw's assessment day. They wished each other good luck and set off into the woods in different directions. Fallenpaw was stalking her seventh prey since she'd started. She already had two mice, a starling, two black birds and a thrush, now she was going after a squirrel. Bunching her muscles she pounced and with a quick bite to the throat she had it.

After she covered up the squirrel she set out again, wondering if Firestar was watching and had seen how much fresh-kill she a gathered. As she continued she parted her jaws to taste the prey scent. She stopped, _What's that strange scent?_ She fallowed it and as the scent got stronger she spotted a dark figure up ahead, _Intruder_. Quietly she crept up on the intruder, as if she were hunting prey. When she got close enough she could see that is was a pale orange tabby tom that she had never seen before and judging by his scent she could tell he was a loner.

She bunched her muscles and with a furious hiss she sprang, landing on top of the loner. He hissed, tail lashing, he struggled with her slashing at her with claws unsheathed. Fallenpaw dodged back and forth, to fast for the loner and raked her claws deep into his side. He yowled in pain, turned and ran off. Fallenpaw gave chase, her fur bristled out making her look twice her size. She stopped chasing him when he crossed the WindClan border, "And don't come back! You hear!" she yowled as he disappeared into the hills.

She retraced her steps heading back to where she'd left the squirrel and found Firestar there waiting for her. "Well done Fallenpaw. I'd seen how much prey you caught and I watched as you fought off and chased out that loner." He looked at her warmly, "You fought just like a warrior."

She could hardly believe what he was saying. "You really mean it Firestar! Does… does that mean…"

"Come on" he picked up the squirrel. "We have to go and get the rest of your prey and head back to camp." He waved with his tail for her to fallow. "I need to talk with Squirrelflight and Thornclaw. So that you and Foxpaw and Icepaw can have your warrior ceremonies by sunhigh." Fallenpaw was so happy and excited that she bounced after him as if she were a kit again.

As sunhigh approached the whole clan gathered at the base of Highledge. Fallenpaw, Foxpaw, and Icepaw sat there so excited they could barley sit still. They had groomed their fur so that it was sleek and shiny. Than as Firestar begin to speak the cat fell silent. "This is a good day for ThunderClan. For no clan survive without new warriors. Squirrelflight, Thornclaw, are your apprentices Foxpaw and Icepaw ready for their warrior ceremony?"

"They have trained well," Thornclaw and Squirrelflight said at the same time.

Fallenpaw, Icepaw, and Foxpaw all stepped forward and stood in front of Firestar. Fallenpaw took a quick look around and spotted Ferncloud and Dustpelt. She could she that they were bursting with pride, seeing another one of their litters made into warriors. She looked around for her own mother and father. She finally spotted them near the edge of the gathering. They looked like they could burst with pride. She had been Graystripe and Millie's first kit and she was happy for them that she was finally becoming a warrior.

"I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these three apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Foxpaw, Icepaw, Fallenpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do!" the three of them replied at the same time.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Foxpaw, from this moment you will be know as Foxfang. StarClan honors your cunning and enthusiasm, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." He stepped forward and placed his muzzle on the young warrior's head. After Foxfang licked Firestar's shoulder Firestar went on. "Icepaw, from this moment you will be know as Icestep. StarClan honors your loyalty and caring spirit, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

When it came to her turn Fallenpaw's heart was beating so hard and fast she swore everyone could hear it. "Fallen, from this moment you be know as Fallenice. StarClan honors your courage and strength." Suddenly Fallenice heard a voice whisper in her ear, "_…courage as stronger as Thunder…"_ She didn't have time to try and figure out where the voice had come from as Firestar continued. "We welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." He rested his muzzle on her head and she gave his shoulder a respectful lick. "Foxfang! Icestep! Fallenice!"

The next day when the three new warriors were finished with their silent visual they all made their way to the warriors den. Fallenice loved the feel of her nest in the warrior's den, but she was so tired she fell asleep almost instantly. And as she slept her dreams were flooded with terrifying images. Large creatures howling at the moon, a forest glowed red with blood, four cats among their ranks. And than, a beautiful silver dappled creature looked at the moon and her voice flooded Fallenice's ears: _"Four will come. One of black & white, her courage as strong as Thunder. One of spotted mystery, he walks in the Shadows. One of light & white, she runs with Wind in her paws. And one whose coat is many colors, he swims with the River. A shadow of blood will fall upon the land. The _Fallen_, the _Mystic_, the _Moon_, and the _Wolf_ will be young. They are the only hope for the crystal water."_

She woke with a start. Fallenice looked around at the sleeping bodies of her new den mates. _I wonder what that dream meant?_ Deciding to wait until tomorrow to go to the medicine cats to ask them about it she laid back down and closed her sleepy eyes, and fell into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
